


𝐹𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝓂𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊.

by Socileo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Sex, Angst, Breakups, Crushing, Cuddles, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heart Break, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Riding, Sad Ending, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Volleyball, bottom ushijima, dirty talking, promise rings, top tendou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socileo/pseuds/Socileo
Summary: Tendou decides to leave the volleyball club after loosing to Kurasuno. He talks with Ushijima about his feelings before resigning from the club.A year later, after a long day of classes and practice, Ushijima gets a text from someone unexpected;𝟗:𝟓𝟖| 𝐡𝐞𝐲! 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐬 𝐖𝐚𝐤𝐚-𝐤𝐮𝐧?However, when he wakes up, it's in an unfamiliar bed with a sleepy red-head passed out next to him. So, he's forced to learn the gift that keeps on giving; Tendou Satori's wonderful light.Things don't always go as planned and, it hurts sometimes.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	𝐹𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝓂𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say as a warning, this went really far from the tracks. Like it got sad quick. My apologies-

**~~~**

"-Gave me the chills watching your reaction " That voice, it was always a beautiful one. The way it pitched changed and danced along Ushijima's ears was always a pleasing feeling. However, he felt heavy. The tone that carried that beautiful voice wasn't a happy one. He knew that. Still, he tried to make the best of their upcoming conversation and not let himself be weighed down so soon. Ushijima's head swiveled and his eyes were met to a looming gaze. It made his shoulders tense. The pure force behind those gorgeous eyes made his insides clench unpleasingly. 

"...I wanted to tell him personally that I'm stronger than he is." Ushijima said after a long pause. He could feel Tendou flinch from the side of him. Those beautiful eyes widened at his words. His head snapped to the side, mouth gaped, though he said nothing. "I wanted to rub it in. ... Pretty immature of me." Gripping onto the bend in his knee tighter while Tendou stared. Those eyes always gazed passed his tough walls. Somehow the red-head could just glide right through and look passed all his stoic greatness. It's something he was unsure of how to deal with for a while.

His eyes finally shifted away, thinking for a moment. Ushijima didn't feel like he's already dead soul was being sucked from him. "Aren't most people's motivations pretty childish anyways?" Tendou finally stared up at the ceiling again, continuing to speak. "It was a badass straight. I felt like I met a new Ushiwaka today." They switched legs, both grabbing the bend in their knees. "I'm going to quit volleyball after high school."

"But when I see you playing professionally on television I'm going to brag to everyone that we were BFFs back in the day. So make me proud okay?" It hit him quite late though, images of their team without Tendou just felt wrong. Tendou was their cornerstone but he decided against talking. Ushijima could feel his heart plummet to his stomach. Tendou wasn't a very big sentimental guy but for some reason, that pulled at his heartstrings. Why? They were only teammates. No ... BFF's. They were friends. Just friends.

"Sure..." He murmured, squinting his eyes at the blinding light above them. 

"And when they make a documentary about you they can totally interview me as one of your old volleyball buddies." Tendou teased, showing no signs of moving or even looking in Ushijima's way. Then again, neither did he.

"M'kay." He was used to it. It was their friendship. He enjoyed the little moments like these with the red-head. Doing nothing but mindlessly talking. After a while of long silence though, he sat up making no more moves to Tendou. Until those beautiful eyes bored into his head.

**XxX**

Ushijima felt soggy. He couldn't explain the feeling he got from not only being sweaty but from being wet in the rain. He'd only been done with the practice for twenty minutes but he was exhausted. Although, things were going smoothly with this new team. No one from his high school team seemed to follow. He kept in brief touch with a few even with a busy schedule of college classes and volleyball practice he seemed to run into a few now and again. He liked to keep their conversations light though. The sense he got from them was weird. It made Ushijima feel fuzzy.

His nose scrunched for a minute before he sighed and began to strip. The carpet at the front of his dorm already had a few water droplets sprinkled across it while he stripped off his shoes and shirt. The wet material felt gross against him and the cool air made him shiver.

He kept thinking back to that day. The words he and Tendou spoke. It gave him an odd rush, feeling the pit of his stomach go empty before he rolled the feeling off his back. He never even gave a second glance to his teammate and never did he thinks Tendou would quit the club. Well, he should've realized just how serious he was. Because like the red-head predicted he became "famous" as others would say. And sure enough, he did talk about the lanky male. 

He just wished it would've brought them back together, but ... that was a silly thought, wasn't it? Pulling his mind away, Ushijima finished gathering clothes and stripping, heading for the shower. He wanted to feel nice and dry again. So, fixing the overhead he angled it and turned the dial to a nice boiling hot level. Most people thought he was crazy about leaving the shower so hot against his skin but, he enjoyed it. The feeling of tight water pricking into his skin, how much the little pinches felt good. Call him a masochist but it relieved tension, anything to keep the knot in his shoulder from expanding.

It only took him a matter of minutes but by the time Ushijima was finished and sitting on his bed, a message from a number he hadn't immediately recognized displayed itself on his screen

> **(xxx) xxx-xx**
> 
> **21:58| Hey, you free for drinks Waka-kun?**

Furrowing his thick brows, Ushijima stared at the message for way longer than necessary. He was trying to think of who could be texting him so late in the evening. Until the nickname clicked. He hadn't seen or heard that name in a long time. What with going pro and all of his old teammates growing up, the nickname just didn't stick anymore. It caught him slightly off-guard. Especially with how casual this was coming off. So many thoughts swarmed through his head all at one time.

**(xxx) xxx-xx**

> **Tendou? |22:01**
> 
> **22:01| ah so you figured it out~ what a clever boy you are!**
> 
> **So, is that a yes? |22:02**
> 
> **22:02| it is! Hi Waka-kun been far too long!**
> 
> **It has. |22:02**
> 
> **22:03| as talkative as ever I see :) wanna get drinks?**
> 
> **Drinks? But I don't drink. |22:03**
> 
> **22:03| water is an option, Waka-kun**
> 
> **22:03| if you don't want to see me its fine-**
> 
> **Where's convenient for you? Still in Japan, right? |22:04**
> 
> **22:04| :) i am. I'll send you the address!**
> 
> **22:04| don't forget an umbrella!**
> 
> **I won't, Tendou. |22:05**
> 
> **22:06| *location sent***

Ushijima stared at the location for a while. It wasn't extremely far from campus but he can only imagine Tendou picked out the pub because he got the information from someone. Or he was keeping up with volleyball. That made more sense. He'll go with that. Now actually waging over the conversation in his head, he sounded quite hasty. Maybe it was a bad idea to just meet up with an old teammate from high school on the fly. 

His eyebrow's scrunched together in a thick line while he thought. He might not get another chance to see Tendou with how busy they both are. Or maybe how busy he is. So, with some rather rash thinking on his part, he got up, grabbing his phone and wallet while heading to look for his jacket. Maybe he was a little too excited. If you could even call what he was feeling was excited? He'd only ever felt this rush once, and that was during the match with Kurasuno.

The match that caused Tendou to quit volleyball and disappear. Okay, maybe not excited, definitely anxious. Was he going to puke?

The walk downstairs with his bristled expression and umbrella in hand went by quick, already heading down the street. He popped his umbrella open, making sure to pear around for anyone that might be near him. Why'd it had to be so gloomy today? He was actually ... happy for once. Was that what it was called? Happiness? He wasn't sure but with the weird way his gut twisted at the thought of seeing the red-head made him feel light and anxious. 

Ushijima let his mind wander about what Tendou looked like. Was he still just as tall or even taller? Did he still make that cute face when he felt pleased? Was his smile just as bright? What did his voice sound like?

Was it just as beautiful?

A creeping sense of fog rushed over his chest and made Ushijima feel light. He felt his phone ding in his hand after a while and looked at the time.

> **Kitty.**
> 
> **22:30| you look nice Waka-kun~**

His eyes widened, jolting his head up to peer around, and see if there were any signs of him. To his surprise, there wasn't anyone who matched what he thought his old friend would look like. Ushijima tilted his head, looking back down at his phone. 

**Kitty.**

> **22:32| why do you look so surprised wakkun~?**

> **Where are you?| 22:32**
> 
> **22:33| ;)**

Ushijima felt broad hands on his shoulders, grasping onto the wet fabric of his jacket. It made him stiffen, thinking someone was going to try something on him. Though he felt warm breath on his ear, it made him shiver. "Boo~" It was that beautiful voice. Low, teasing, and sharp. Ushijima's shoulders racked up to his neck and he grunted, low in his thought. It made Tendou chuckle and move his arms to Ushijima's wide waist. "Did I scare you Waka-kun?" He could feel the grin laced through those words.

"Yes, you ... surprised me." He stated, turning his head to meet blazing red pupils and the soft cocky upturn to thin lips. What a beautiful face he was met with. And, why was his heart rhythm quickening at the sight of his old teammate? "You cut your hair," Ushijima stated, taking into account the fact that his teammate was missing about three inches from his height. He looked different, much different than what he expected. But he wasn't disappointed. Not when he got to see the man he's wanted to be close to for so long right in front of him

"Do I look weird, Waka-kun?" He asked, cheeks going a light pink, running a long nimble hand over his shaved red buzz cut. Maybe he felt insecure about the whole thing. It made Ushijima's eyebrows pinch together, but any doubt in his mind vanished upon seeing that gorgeous smile again. Why was Tendou so cute? His heart felt heavy against his chest but if it wasn't for his rib cage it would've fallen out.

"No. You look good." He said, stepping aside for some other people before making his way to the pub door, a frantic Tendou bouncing behind him with joy. The red-head was always so jumpy. Even in their high school days. He didn't show it often but he was always fidgeting with something when he got overly excited.

"Awe you mean that Waka-kun?! Aww~ as blunt as ever I see." That adorable cat-like smile came back while he cupped his cheeks, eyes closing for a moment in pure happiness. For a minute, Ushijima felt his heart pause. How absolutely adorable. It killed him every time, just being able to see the other that happy was enough to fuel him for a lifetime.

"Of course now let's go get drinks. That's what you wanted, yes?" He cleared his throat, pulling his umbrella down and opened the door, glancing back to his counterpart. His face muscles tightened and he quite literally had to stop himself from smiling or giving a grunt at those dark eyes that loomed straight into his soul. Tendou was picking him apart piece by piece and he could do nothing but try not to squirm from the intensity.

"Thought you didn't drink, Wakatoshi." Tendou's gaze darkened and a small wicked grin crossed his long glorious lips. A long pale hand made its way to Ushijima's broad chest and nimble fingers ran down his abdomen in long strokes. It left him breathless and short of any thoughts. Ushijima for a moment forgot where they were. Until Tendou pulled away and skipped inside. "Well, whatever come on then~!" He sang.

_ This is going to be a long night... _

**XxX**

Ushijima can distinctly remember being ushered into Tendou's hotel room and flopping on the bed but his memory fades in and out from there. His head is ringing, trying to come up with excuses for where he is and why. When his eyes finally adjust to the light he forces them open to see the kitchenette of a hotel. He momentarily thought maybe he went with a stranger and bolted upright in bed. His eyes widened when he felt the bed shift next to him and looked down. A long nimble hand wrap around and grasp at his waist. 

He whirled his head around to find a knocked out Tendou next to him, snoozing away into the white fluffy pillows. It makes him freeze up and tense, like the whole world froze in time. He felt a sense of overwhelming happiness. Seeing the person he loves wanting him, wanting to touch him, stay with him. It must be a dream to see Tendou so calm and vulnerable.

This was a gift. The gift of Tendou.

His light was unmissable.

And _god_ was he just gorgeous.

Ushijima took in the sight, twisting around a little to brush his knuckles against Tendou's lined cheekbone. His friend had thinned out, cut his hair, grew a little taller but he was still just as beautiful as ever. His opinion would never be changed or swayed. 

_ "Mmph~ hey w-wait." Ushijima tried to stall, grasping hard onto the red-heads shoulders. He felt light-headed and dizzy, the world felt like it was moving around him. The stalling of their lips only left room for Tendou to begin to suck and nip at his neck. He felt so confused and muffled. All Ushijima could think about were those amazing teeth. His hands clamped down even tighter and he felt Tendou smile into his neck, nuzzling his nose up against the sensitive skin. _

Ushijima pushed his hands upon his face to shake whatever sleep was left in him. He was starting to regain some memories back from that night. It made him a little flustered to think that his best friend from high school was rubbing up against him and kissing him. The memories were burned into his brain, he made sure. Finally, he willed the other's hands away and stood up. 

Heading to the bathroom he finally realized that he was naked. It struck him as odd considering all they did was kiss, right? Of course, he wasn't one-hundred percent sure since most of his memories are hazy and broken. Only getting a few glimpses here and there.

Ushijima stared at himself for a long time in the mirror. He pointed out every hickey, bruise, and bite mark. Okay, so maybe they didn't just kiss.  Like fucking hell, did a dog attack him? If that dog had red-hair, long legs, thin arms, and the most adorable smirk in the world. 

_ Ushijima grunted feeling his back hit the comfy hotel bed. Tendou was grinning, pushing apart his thick thighs and scooting his way between them. "Waka-kun relax and let me take care of you~" He purred, leaning over to capture his neck in another chaste bite. Another grunt rumbled from Ushijima's throat. He couldn't help it with the way the other's mouth moved against him. _

It took a while to find his clothes, thankfully though, he didn't feel sticky. Although, he's sure Tendou had something to do with it. _Figures_. By the time he made it back to the bed, Tendou was waking in a groggy state. His eyes were stuck together and he was visibly shaking with tremors. Most likely from exhaustion, he could only imagine how hard they went. If they even went all the way. Stupid fucking fuzzy memories.

They had a strange friendship. One mainly caused by Tendou's attachment to Ushijima. From there they just kind of clicked. He wasn't sure when or even where to pinpoint the exact moment when they became friends. It was in the sea of many conversations they had. Most onesided, Tendou talking their ears off but it was nice.

His voice was always music to Ushijima's ears.

_ "Lift your hips for me, baby boy." The pure smugness in Tendou's voice was enough to make the others eyebrow twitch. However, he complied and lifted his hips off the mattress in slow hazy motions so Tendou could undress him.  The red-head removed the boxers straining his friend's cock. It was long and thick, just like Tendou imagined. Still, he couldn't wait to tease the stoic right out of Ushijima. _

"Good morning, princess." Ushijima only felt it necessary to continue the banter that they had back in high school, and by the surprised look on Tendou's face, he's sure to have caught him off guard. Though, thankfully he didn't look upset or disgusted. If anything Tendou looked pleased with himself.

"Well good morning to you too, my little sweet talker~ How you feeling? Any pain?" He asked, stretching those long pail arms out above his head and cracking his back in the process. It made Ushijima want to smile. If only he could see this every day.

"No. I'll live." He stated, bringing a hand up to run over Tendou's newly cut hair. It was still a little surprising to see him like this but, it just made his eyes look that much bigger and cuter. Those gorgeous red eyes peering into his soul cutting right through every wall he put up. Haaah how _refreshing_.

"Always such a talker." He mumbled to more of himself before bringing his legs to his chest and resting his cheek on them, staring straight into Ushijima's soul. "What's on your mind, Wakatoshi?" He asked, voice straight and deep. It made Ushijima double-take for a moment, his hand hesitating. Should he say what he was thinking about? Or wasn't it obvious that all that was on his mind was the red-head?

"You." He said, albeit wearily.

**XxX**

Tendou was carrying most of the heavyweight. It was making his shoulder ache. Ushijima was much heavier than he remembered. Much bigger too, way bigger. Or maybe he just shrank. Whatever it was, his arm was about to give and he couldn't even get his card from his pocket. "Man you don't drink, Waka-kun." He snickered, pushing the other up against the wall next to his room. He brought a hand to the middle of Ushijima's abdomen and held him there, watching his pretty stoic face.

He only grunted in response.

Finally getting the door open he switched shoulders and headed in. As soon as the door closed behind them and their shoes were off, Ushijima shoved the red-head back into the large heavy door. "Hey! Waka-" Tendou looked up into those stone-cold eyes. They were soft and so full of desire that he couldn't help but give a little grin at. "Aww, you're feisty."

Ushijima surged forward locking his lips with Tendou for the first time. The redhead's eyes widened before he closed them tightly and brought his arms to the taller's hips. It only lasted a minute, up until Ushijima pulled away and brought his head to rest heavily on Tendou's shoulder. He was still dizzy from the alcohol he drank an hour before this.

All Tendou could hear was the heavy breaths from his friend against his shoulder and neck. It flipped a switch inside him, pulling Ushijima back and attaching his thin lips to the untouched skin of Ushijima's neck. Boy was he revved up and ready. It got Ushijima a little excited to know what he was doing to his friend.

"Mmph~ hey w-wait." Ushijima tried to stall, grasping hard onto the red-heads shoulders. He felt light-headed, the world felt like it was moving around him. The stalling of their lips only left room for Tendou to begin to suck and nip at his neck. He felt so confused and muffled. All Ushijima could think about were those amazing teeth. His hands clamped down even tighter and he felt Tendou smile into his neck, nuzzling his nose up against the sensitive skin.

"Shh baby. You don't wait with me." He licked a strip from the crook of his neck to Ushijima's ear lobe making him shiver. "Now come on, bed." He said in a husky voice, breathing into the other's sensitive ear. All Ushijima could do was hazily nod and let Tendou pull him along towards the nice comfortable bed at the end of the room.

Ushijima grunted feeling his back hit the comfy hotel bed. Tendou was grinning, pushing apart his thick thighs and scooting his way between them. "Waka-kun relax and let me take care of you~" He purred, leaning over to capture his neck in another chaste bite. Another grunt rumbled from Ushijima's throat. He couldn't help it with the way the other's mouth moved against him.

"Okay." He nodded, firm and trusting. If there was anyone he would want to do this with, drunk or sober, it would be Tendou. No questions asked. "Be easy, please?" It sounded more of a soft question than anything. It's not that he doesn't trust Tendou or anything it's just ... he knows how excited the other can get.

If one face could sober Tendou up, it would be this soft, dozing expression he was getting mixed with the underlying desire. How could he refuse? "Alright, I'll start easy." He smiled, taking off his shirt before leaning up to Ushijima's ear. "But I'm not holding back." He nipped at the shell of his ear, making the other huff out a breath in response.

"Just ... hurry." He clenched his arms around the red-head before letting his head tilt back while his friend worked in more hickeys along his neck. The feeling made him light-headed and already it was hard to think.

"Don't be so impatient, baby. I'll make you feel good." Tendou kissed his way down the other's neck, leaving red marks in his wake. The red-head was pretty proud of his work, making Ushijima look out of breath and disheveled where he lay. He lifted his best friend's head and helped him take his shirt off. "Wow, you look amazing, baby." He licked his lips feeling up the other's broad and muscled chest.

Ushijima huffed a laugh. "So do you." He murmured, bringing his arms from around Tendou's neck and to his chest. For a moment he was content here, just feeling up his long lost lover, until a low and deep moan ripped through his chest at his own particularly perk and sensitive nipples. It surprised him and made his back arch from the white sheets.

"Ah ah~ Let me focus on you, Waka-kun." His smile turned into a full-blown evil grin. He was going to pull out all the stops but first, it was teasing. Long boney fingers came to flick over hot sensitive buds. They reacted so sweetly, turning pink. Tendou's head dipped down to the left one, his long tongue darting out to flick over the left one.

"Jesus-" Ushijima huffed, his eyes slowly moving down to watch Tendou nip at his chest. It made his head foggy with alcohol and pleasure. He never would've expected any of this.  His mouth gaped open again, eyes blown wide from the tug of both teeth and hands-on his sensitive buds. "Ten- Tendou-" He stuttered after slightly composing himself. How could one man make him feel so good? And those damn marks-

The red-head sat up after a few minutes of teasing and marking his friend's chest. Tendou gave a gentle tight squeeze to both the delicious pecks in his hands before kissing his way down this nice fit body. When his mouth reached the ban of the black boxers he brought it in between his teeth and pulled it up.  A long nimble hand grasped at the nice hips near his face. Tendou let go of his boxers and Ushijima flinched. The loud snap against his pelvis area surprised him, coiling his nice thick thighs around that small waist of his friends.

"Lift your hips for me, baby boy." The pure smugness in Tendou's voice was enough to make the others eyebrow twitch. However, he complied and lifted his hips off the mattress in slow hazy motions so Tendou could undress him.  The red-head removed the boxers straining his friend's cock. It was long and thick, just like Tendou imagined. Still, he couldn't wait to tease the stoic right out of Ushijima.

A hand wrapped right around the base of his cock, making his thighs twitch in anticipation. "I want you to say my name." His voice dropped an octave, making Ushijima stutter. How could someone normally so happy be so scary seductive? It made Ushijima question his drunken sanity but whatever, as long as he got dick.

"W-What-?" He mildly questioned before feeling said hand squeeze around his cock. A sharp intake of air-filled his lungs all to quickly and it was hard to focus. He wasn't understanding the goal. Minus the saliva running over the head of his cock as self lubricant. Why did he need to say the other's name? He said it all the time. 

"My name, Wakatoshi. Say it." He growled, squeezing the base again only to pull a Yelp deep from Ushijima's chest. The taller did not know until then that he could make such a noise. Especially one that sounded so _desperate_. And who was he to defy his friend like that?

"T-Tendou-" He sputtered, mentally cursing himself for how wrecked he sounded. It was almost comical how the hole in his head got bigger with the gut-wrenching glare he received. Why was someone as pretty and wonderful so terrifying in bed? It almost sobered him up for a hot minute with how small he felt. The vivid memory of that feral look was burned into his brain forever. 

"Again." Tendou demanded, giving his cock slow painful pumps. It was scary how that look made him weak. The predator in Tendou shined. The pure sound of his voice was enough to make Ushijima cum on spot. But he was not going to play virgin. No way in hell was he going to lose this just yet. Not like how the other wanted him too.

"T-Tend- Tendou!" He moaned, feeling a long tongue come out to run along the slit of his cock and lap at the precum spilling from him. Ushijima bunched the white sheets in his fists as tight as possible.  "Jesus-" He huffed, feeling the tight heat of the others' mouth sucking against his aching cock. His head was about to pop off into pieces with how euphoric he was feeling.  _Tendou was intoxicating_. Just his presence alone persuaded Ushijima to be closer, do better, want more, be more. That gorgeous face of his was too much for Ushi's heart.

When slick wet fingers ran around the rim of his delicate hole it almost was too much. "Christ-" He grit through clenched teeth when a single-digit curled into him and thrust up. Along with the mouth halfway down his cock it was hard to see anything. His eyes were crossing and the room looked doubled. 

The hand on his base slowly pumped in time with the bobbing and thrusting. Oh lord was Ushijima close, he could feel the heat in his stomach clench around him. He couldn't hold back those desperate grunts and huffs of breath for much longer.  Was this a dream? Ushijima could barely remember asking himself through his bleeding lip. As soon as a second finger was added and they shot up to a specific bundle of nerves it was game over.

"Satori! Satori-" He remembered yelping momentarily before the world went dark and his chest was painted in white stripes. The room stopped spinning and everything around him muffled into a silent black.

**XxX**

"Hey, Waka you're still lazing around?" Tendou asked, just getting back from getting them coffee and breakfast. He felt a little bad for the slight limp in the other's step. Although, he's 100% positive Ushijima doesn't even realize it. A grin crept upon his face, just remembering most of the noises and faces his friend made was enough for the satisfaction to outweigh his guilt.

"Hm? Did you want me gone?" He asked, finally sitting up and acknowledging the other's presence. He turned off his phone and stretched out his arms, letting the muscles unwind from his huddled position. Ushijima happily took the food once it was handed to him and flinched when Tendou's face got scarily close to his personal space. It was surprising, to say the least.

"Don't play Waka-kun!" Tendou pouted before kissing him on the cheek and stepping up on the bed. He walked over the others' legs and maneuvered to the opposite side only to flop down and practically spill his food, humming all in the process. Ushijima's brain momentarily short-circuited while watching. He didn't know how one person could be so careless and graceful at the same time. It wondered him and made him appreciate his friend more. Well- were they friends? After this what does that mean? Were they dating or ... was this just a beneficial thing? Because Ushijima didn't want it to be.

"I wasn't, sorry." He apologized, picking at his food until it looked like he ate. Not that he had anything against hotel food he was just too deep in his rather sad thoughts to even worry about filling his empty stomach. But with Tendou constantly asking and wondering he began to eat. Even if it was just satisfactory, that was fine right? It would have to be. Whatever to keep him going.

Was that what their relationship was? Just alright? Whatever to keep the image of them getting together untainted? How _pathetic_ was that? Pretty pathetic. He was pathetic. The only thing he couldn't just come out and say was that he was in love? In love with his best friend, his first friend. The first real friend he ever had. Maybe he was scared. Of what rejection? That was nothing to Ushijima.

Scared of losing.

_ I'm scared of losing Tendou. _

How dumb that sounded. Or, was it that dumb? It was okay to fear things, Ushijima knew that. What was worse would be, knowing that it was his fault for losing one of the only people who ever loved him. All of him, every nook and cranny. He couldn't lose that. All of that light and warmth. _All of Tendou_.

A hand grasped his jaw tightly and he was met face to face with Tendou again who was glaring"Wakatoshi-kun. Stop worrying and just be." He gave a small smile and set his empty plate down. How the hell did he eat so quickly? Now that was a mystery. Only, his thoughts were jumbled when two hands stole his plate and then again made contact with his cheeks. "I'm here." He smiled.

_ But for how long? _

"Just come here and lay with me." He urged Ushijima down into his pale smooth chest. A long hand ran itself through his messy bed head. It felt nice to be cradled and babied for once so he relaxed his shoulders and sighed. It was comforting to feel another person's warmth. Not just anyone person however, this was Tendou's. That's what made this mid-afternoon cuddle session so nice. It hit him that, even though they've briefly cuddled before at sleepovers, this one felt different. This was just good, and it made his heart soar.

"So, tell me about France, Satori-san," Ushijima stated after a few long minutes and sleepy eyes later. Anything to hear Tendou's beautiful voice and all about his life.

"Haha! Alright, cutie~" He laughed, kissing into Ushijima's head.

**XxX**

His mind buzzed alive again. A ragged breath escaped his throat only to be met with a worried Tendou. Thin brow's scrunched, eyes wide, mouth pursed shut. His cheek stung with the realization that he was being smacked awake. "Waka-kun? Baby? Are you okay? I'm sorry I went too far. Let's get you cleaned up-" Tendou sighed and pinched his cheeks. It only just came to him that he had blacked out. From a god damn orgasm. Well, it was a pretty mind-blowing orgasm but still! 

Tendou moved to get off the bed and most likely get a rag to clean them when Ushijima dragged him back down. He swung a heavy leg over to cage Tendou under him like an angry dog. The look on Ushijima's face was enough to shut the red-head up. All that underlying lust came back full force in a flash. Nimble hands came up to ghost across tan gorgeous skin. "Alright, calm down baby-" He said, feeling a hand clamp near his throat.

"I didn't make you cum." He stated blankly, grinding his hips against Tendou's clothed erection. He said it so vigorously, so desperately. Ushijima's brain was flipped sideways. He was torn between fatigue and undesirable lust and like hell would he let anything get in the way of making Tendou cum. He took a deep breath and ran his hands up from Tendou's neck to his stomach where he made soothing circles.

"Al-Alright. Just don't overdo yourself, tiger." He grinned, noticing the sleep in Ushijima's eyes even as he watched the other take his pants off. It felt quite fast, the whole thing still surprised him but who was he to stop such a cutie from riding him silly? Wouldn't be him. Never in a hundred years, _especially_ since that cutie is Ushiwaka himself.

He felt warm lips by the head of his cock, and a tongue poking out over the slit to get him nice and wet. It was teasing and making him squirm. Never did he think Ushijima would be this much of a little shit. Either that or he was nervous. Both made him want to fuck him harder. So, gripping those luscious locks of hair he pulled Ushijima away so they made eye contact. The shit dared to grin. "Ride me, now." He demanded, gripping the other's scalp harder.

"Yes sir-" He breathed, sitting up again to pull himself in line with Tendou. And just like that, they were in a nice rhythm again. Just picked up and rolled with it, that's what made them compatible, at least in Tendou's opinion. He was never good with people. They always found him weird and weird wasn't normal so it wasn't good. But Ushijima was different, he accepted anything without question and pushed for the best. Whether he realized it or not, Ushijima was the foundation of them, and he was happy to support that foundation with his love. No questions asked.

Once he felt the edge of Ushijima's tight rim pushing against the head of his cock he couldn't help but close his eyes and moan. "Hah~ stop teasing me, baby boy. Come on I got you." He urged, grabbing the nice tan hips in his hands and rubbing them to calm the man atop him and helping him continue pressing forward. He understood how nerve-wracking this must have been yet still, it made it all the better.

Ushijima slid in another few inches, he bit back what would've been delicious moans. His head lolled back and he exhaled a few shaky breaths. "S-Satori~" He whined after a moment, bringing his hips up only to push them back down. He was inching to meet the other's hips, think inch by thick inch. His insides were opening and clenching hard around the length inside him. 

"I feel full." He spoke, trying to even out his tone much to Tendou's surprise. The redhead's eyes widened in surprise while one of Ushijima's hands came up to rest on his stomach. "Wish you could feel.." He mumbled absent-mindedly before grinding his hips down and making them both shutter. Tendou was high off of pleasure and far too concentrated to let such a beautiful sentence go off the record. He would burn those words into his head forever.

"Damn right you slut." He grunted, bucking his hips up at a harsh pace to catch his partner off guard. The beautiful way his breath caught and mouth hung open were enough to help Ushijima drill himself on Tendou's cock. The little squelching noises and heavy panting between them occupied their eardrums from the world around them. Nothing but the heavy feeling of one another was enough.

A low whine ripped its way through Ushijima's throat when his prostate was struck. That's when Tendou lost all his shit. Not that he had much self-control, to begin with. So, while halfheartedly shoving Ushijima into the cool sheets of the bed and digging his cock right into that wonderful bundle of nerves he got to watch his best friend unravel before him. Those pretty eyes in the back of his head and back arched from the sheets. Hands scratched their way at his shoulders and biceps, clinging for dear life as the second time that night, he came with stars in his eyes.

However, Tendou's pace never stopped or wavered. His hips moved furiously in time with his speeding thoughts. He almost half forgot that he was fucking into poor Ushijima too roughly until a low pleading voice whispered for more right into his ear. Now, he was losing his mind. The sheer thought of being able to pound deeper into the other, just a little harder, make it faster, touch a little more made his head to flips. 

Ushijima was just along for the ride. The very scary pleasurable ride. Up until the moment Tendou came inside him, praising his little heart out.

**XxX**

He had awoken from his cuddle session with Tendou. Only now was his head pounding and was he short of one said red-head. Ushijima held his head, he could remember the first part of a long night ahead of them. It was just vivid parts of Tendou getting overly feral with his name and giving the taller a mind-blowing orgasm. Although he wasn't specifically opposed to their drunken sex, he wished he could remember the other parts of it in clearer detail. 

_ Did I pass out? _

He momentarily thought to himself. There was a long gap between his first orgasm and finally coming too with Tendou enveloped in the tight heat of his ass so, definitely did pass out there for a while.  When he finally sat up more alert, the red-head was gone. He only thought he was being paranoid when Tendou was acting strange but no, that whole talk was a ploy to get him to sleep. The room had changed now that he was looking. Most of the stuff had been moved and placed into the suitcase. 

Still, one man can't just be gone, right? Rushing to find all his leftover clothes scattered on the floor, Ushijima rushed to put everything on in a frenzy. This was like Tendou, just like him. How could Ushijima be so foolish to think they might be more. Even if this was Tendou's hotel room, who' to say the little shit doesn't just couch hope to avoid the taller questions now that he's sober.   


_ He can’t be gone. No. _

Ushijima didn’t want that light to go away. The warm fuzzy feeling he got from Tendou. All the comfort and love thrown at him in the form of a tackle. He wanted that, he needed that, he was desperate for it. Stop starving him dammit! Even if he had a family that cared and teammates that loved him. the red-head saw him, he just understood and loved without question. Ushijima never wanted to lose that.

Whilst shoving his shoes on his feet Ushijima met eyes with the hotel notepad. His thoughts swarmed while picking it up and reading the message written on it. That was his good-bye? Hell no! Unacceptable. They would face this together and Ushijima would take any answer given forth. No matter what the outcome. All he needed was Tendou. That beautiful coward.

_**Call me Waka-kun!** _   


By the time he got to the elevator, it already started going down. Choosing his options he hurried to push the second one open and hurry on it down. There was no waiting around. He needed to get to Tendou as fast as possible. No matter if they fucked up their relationship or if it was awkward or even if they stopped being friends. He needed to finally voice the one thing he was never able to. Ushijima by far was not a shy person but I love you isn't something to be taken lightly.  There is only one person he felt attached too. One person who made every gloomy day have a sun in it. There was only one person he could every truly smile with, and his name was-

“Tendou! Tendou Satori-!” Ushijima yelled, startling a few people entering the hotel and even startling said red-head. With how wide his gorgeous eyes were and the hand on his chest, he was more than surprised.  Finally, he turned, the sun hitting all of his amazing features just right. Coat across his arm and hands bunched in it, long black turtle neck and some nice pants, he looked important. No, he was important.   


“Waka-kun? Are you alright?” Tendou called, taking a few steps closer to the hunched Ushijima who was catching his anxious breath. He looked perplexed and worried about his friend. He'd never witnessed the other so bent out of shape before. It was new and ... that cared them both. Neither however needed to say it just to know. “I didn’t mean to scare you I-“

“I’m in love with you.” He stated through a heavy voice. It caught the red-head off guard and made him stiff. However, he finally shut up. “No. I’m infatuated with you.” He corrected confidently. Rejection or not, Tendou deserved to know.  But he stood there absolutely speechless for a long time. An uncomfortable amount of time. That was until a laugh broke from his throat and he was covering his mouth. It made Ushijima double back.

“No- wait I’m sorry!” He called, trying to settle his giddy school girl's reaction. Tendou to more steps closer, until he was directly in front of Ushijima. Their hands clasped together. The taller’s knuckle reached thin lips, nice small kisses being spread across them.  “I love you too, Wakatoshi. I have always loved you.” He grinned happily. Overly happy in Ushijima’s opinion, but it was beautiful. He was beautiful, Tendou was so gorgeous it hurt his eyes.

“I want you, so please don’t leave.” Ushijima looked into his eyes, silently pleading him. It almost broke his heart when the look of fondness wasn’t returned. But, there were still things to be done and Tendou couldn't stay in Japan forever. Even if that stung to say, he had other things that weren't Ushijima to attend to. And, that hurt most.

“I need to get to work.” He said, grin faltering. “Go get your stuff and get changed. I’ll see you later tonight alright?” He urged, bringing a hand to silently caress Ushijima’s cool cheek. He only nodded in return, getting a small peck on the lips before seeing Tendou off.  “See ya!” Tendou hollered, getting in his car to leave.

So ... _ why didn’t he come back? _   
  


**XxX**

  
He'd gotten the text out of nowhere, which wasn’t abnormal coming from his red-headed boyfriend. They had been long-distance dating for a while, ever since Ushijima went on a manhunt to find out where Tendou lived and gave him the lecture of his life. So, when his boyfriend said he wanted to meet up for a few days Ushijima knew, this was when to tell him the truth. He couldn't hold back his feelings forever. That's just not the kind of guy he is. When something's on his mind he says it. Point blank period.

But ... nothing's ever been this painful.

Looking at the studio apartment door was one thing. It was so nerve-wracking, so exhilarating. The anxiety cooled around his lungs and shot through his heart like a spear. This couldn’t be real right? He was such a dunce for even trying this.  But it’s too late. No backing down. He wasn't a coward, okay that was complete bullshit but, still. Tendou deserved more. 

So, Ushijima knocked and it took what felt like a solid two minutes before a breathless Tendou swung the door open and brought him into a bear hug. “Waka-kun you came!” He yelled excitedly, getting shushed by his boyfriend almost immediately. Still as loud and wild as ever. _Glad some things never change._ He thought to himself.

“Of course I did. I will always come for you.” He said bluntly, hesitantly returning the hug. It was true though when Tendou called, he came. No questions asked, he just trusted. That’s all Ushijima needed. But this wouldn't last forever, he knew that. Of course, he wanted it too, prayed countless nights for it too but still, here he was.   


“Aww!” He gushed, kissing Ushijima on the cheek and ushering him in. “Alright alright quick get in and take your shoes off, I got slippers for you so hurry.” Tendou smiled that gorgeous smile. It made Ushijima’s heart stutter. Ushijima complied and put the slippers on, hanging his coat on the wrack and clutching the small box behind his back. This was tearing him to shreds. It was all he could do not to break. There was a strong will to keep pushing, however. He found that will and grabbed it tightly.   


“I need to talk to you. It’s important.” He stated, being led to the small living room and sitting back on the couch. The nerves shot through his chest again and the hard beating of his heartbreaking into pieces kept him from completely backing out of the plan. But he was so close and ... he was tired of leading Tendou on, enough was enough.

“Of course. I’ll make tea! Any special kind babe?” Tendou asked, beginning to walk away from him to the kitchenette.  Ushijima was quick to sit up however, grabbing the red-head by the wrist and keeping him close. The red-head looked back at him in surprise, cocking his eyebrow in question on what was more important than some delicious tea.

“Satori, please.” He sighed, to which Tendou complied and waited for the other to continue.  Ushijima hesitated before shaking his head in defeat. He couldn’t do it, not with that pure and beautiful face looking at him so hopefully. “Warm sweet tea is fine..” he finished, letting go of the others' wrist.  Tendou nodded off and marched to the kitchenette, he got their tea ready and hummed to himself.

He hummed while making it, thinking only of kittens and his adorable boyfriend in slippers.“Anything else you want babe?” He said, earning no reply. That's when he heard the front door click close. “Babe? Wakatoshi?” Tendou called, before poking his head out to find no one in his apartment.  His eyes widened in shock, stepping out to the living room. The only thing in Ushijima’s place was the box, the little black box, and a note in his place. He stared for a long time. It almost felt surreal, had he done something to upset Ushijima?   


That was until he snapped from his daze and bent over to grab the note from his couch along with the black box that was attached. His eyes deceived him at the neat handwriting presented on the front, definitely Ushijima's. Still ... his brain was having a hard time coming to terms with everything. Tendou was just stunned for a long, long time.

𝐹𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝓂𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊.

It read, and when he opened it, Tendou could never imagine the sudden overflow of tears welling across his eyes and down his cheeks. It was too late to fix everything, there was so much damage to be mended and never healed. How could he not have predicted this? Is this where it ended? Where it all crumbled before his own two eyes. His boyfriend was always well at concealing his emotions, he'd always been like that ever since they met. Still ... _how could he not have realized the foundation falling before him?_   


**Baby-Waka <3**

**2:38| You’ve probably already seen it.**

**2:38| I’m a coward. I’m sorry.**

  
  


Well, Ushijima was never great with words but at least, he never broke his promise. He did stay with Tendou, right until the very end. He'll always be here when Tendou calls, they both know that. It just won't ever be the same as it was. They can't build the city they thought they had out of ruins so small it looks like a pebble. They ignored it all for so long it became second nature to forget how special each other was.

_ It still hurt so bad. _

“I’m a coward too... Wakatoshi-kun...” Tendou muttered, continuously wiping the tears from his eyes. He held up the ring and slipped it on his middle finger. “From me to you...” He mumbled. Those words rung in his head for a while and ... for the first time, he gets to learn the gift that keeps on giving; Ushijima Wakatoshi's wonderful heart that keeps on giving, even when there's nothing to give.   


“Still as talkative as ever Toshi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ik the ending got kinda sloppy but i've had to re-write this like twice and i had two seperate parts for this story that I needed to combine. Overall I loved writing this and I absolutely adore Tendou and Ushiwaka, I just always end up writing angst in some way- oOpS


End file.
